a lemon
by Herpderp3.14159
Summary: Not the greatest, but it's a lemon and the title is changed


Campers ran around in joy, in celebration of the recent victory. Several waved to me as they passed. The camp numbered around 100 because of the new children, all of which knew my name, but me knowing only a handful of the new arrivals and the majority of those who survived the battle.

I smile as the campers walked by, not taking much notice to them. I was too busy thinking. I was sixteen. I kept repeating the number in my head. An age that many teens dream of reaching because of drivers licences. I was hoping that when I went back home in a few days Paul would teach me to drive.

My thoughts were interrupted as I neared my cabin, the cabin in which I was still the only occupant. A blonde mess of curls pounces on me as I neared the steps, giving a squeal of delight and throwing her arm around my waist.

"Whoa, simmer down Annie," I said, a grin forming on my face

Her smile immediately vanished as she looks at me with a death stare. "Call me that again and you're dead meat fish breath," she warned.

"Fish breath?" I ask, scrunching my brow in confusion, as I climb the stairs to my cabin.

"Fish breath," she repeated, closing the door behind us and sitting on a nearby bed. "I quite like the sound of that," she finished with a smile.

"Call me that and _YOU'RE_ dead," I say, taking a seat next to her.

"Fine," she said. "I won't call you fish breath if you don't call me Annie, deal?"

"I don't know," I said mockingly as I rubbed my chin. "Seems like a big compromise on my part," I say, a smirk plastered on my face.

"Okay, stop calling me Annie or I'll rip your nuts off," she says sweetly.

"just can't wait to get your hands on my nuts, can you," I whisper seductively in her ear as I run my hand up her thigh and plant a soft kiss on her lips.

She lets out a moan and closes her eyes.

"You like that, do you?" I ask as I kiss her neck.

She moans even louder in response.

I laugh slightly, which seems to shake her out of the trance like state she is in, her all-knowing, eyes meeting my gaze. We seem to reach an understanding. I press my lips against hers as she gently falls backwards, me going down with her.

Our tongues wrestle until mine finally finds the back of her mouth, my hands travelling down her chest as she slides her hands down my pants, squeezing my ass.

I sit up and grin. "A little eager are we"

She hauls me back in for another kiss without a word, lifting my shirt off as she does so.

We continue making out until she is naked and my hard on is straining to get out of their denim prison.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little eager are we?" she asks, gripping my erection and sending a bolt of pleasure through my nerves.

I close my eyes, to engrossed in the feeling to come up with a retort.

"You like that," she asks in an innocent voice.

All I can do is nod.

She slowly undoes my belt and pulls of my jeans at a snail's pace.

I, on the other hand, kick them off as soon as I can.

I take the opportunity to get a good look at Annabeth's body, from her perfectly rounded c cup breasts, down her slender body to her wet, shaven pussy, slick with juices. I lick my lips as she brings her hands up to my boxer to unleash my cock, which is begging for release, in more ways than one.

As she slides the waistband down, it springs up and she gasps in surprise. "Percy, IT"S HUGE" she says, admiring my shlong.

Considering it is our first time, I don't want to get tired so I skip the blowjob.

I move my face down between her lags and give it a quick lick, causing Annabeth to shiver in delight.

"Fuck," she manages, as a start to lick up and down her hot entrance.

I start to lick faster, then stick it in and out. Annabeth starts to wriggle underneath me, moans escaping between her lips on occasion, no matter how hard she tries to stop them.

About a minute later, she tenses up, and then lets out a loud, uncontrolled moan as she cums over my face. I lick my lips, getting as much in my mouth as possible. "Mmm," I say.

"Fuck," she manages, clearly out of breath. "That was amazing!" her chest heaves up and down as she lays there.

"That was just the appetizer," I say. "Now it's time for the main course."

"Hurry up and fuck me asshole, this is torture!"

"Alright, but It will hurt at first," I warn.

"DO IT, NOW!" she demands.

"You asked for it," I say positioning myself at her entrance.

I stick it in quickly, breaking her hymen and just leaving it there in her hot depth.

A tear slips from her eyes but I like it away and she smiles.

I whisper sweet nothings in her ear for a while, while she adjusts to my size, which takes a while because of the massive organ.

I start moving slowly at first until the pain starts to disappeared I pick up speed. Soon I am ramming my cock into her so hard she is bouncing backwards, her boobs shaking from the impact.

I love watching my dick sinking into her pussy, it's so hot and tight. I continue to pound into her, her moans filling to room, sweat beads running down our skin but were too caught up in the task at hand to notice.

She starts thrusting her hips to meet my constant assault on her pussy.

"OH FUCK! FUCK ME HARDER! YES!" she screamed.

I comply and put my arms on either side of her so I can thrust into her harder and faster than ever. The feeling was amazing. My cock sliding in and out of her sopping pussy. Her walls began to contract on my dick as she orgasmed, letting out another ear splitting scream.

It was too much for me to take so I drove my dick far into her pussy and blew my load, my seed seeping deep into her cunt.

I collapsed next to her, breathing heavy.

"That-"

"Was amazing," she finished, out of breath, too.

_We have to do this more often_, I though. Smiling as I drifted into a peaceful sleep, cuddled up next to my love.


End file.
